marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Delilah Gallio
Hyborian Age; 15,000 B.C Delilah was born in Transylvania to her mother and sister; just five minutes apart. It was revealed that their mother had died giving birth to them and due to this, was left orphaned. The Tribal elders made their mothers people to sacrifice themselves to both Selene and Delilah until nothing remained which gave them meaning to their names. Delilah was mainly the quiet one while selene was shown to have many problems with others; mainly a power sorcerer named Kulan Gath. After successfully defeating him, Delilah and Selene began to travel the world together before Delilah left Selene to travel alone. A World; ____ B.C. When Delilah left Selene, it was hard for her. Before, Selene took care of her when needed and Delilah didn't know how to fend for herself, but to she, it was like everything has a reason. Using that information, Delilah began to adapt to this new world and exist in all places. During her travels, she met a man named Zion Urmiti; a powerful and strong hunter Rome. Together, they both were married, and then began to travel together. Delilah was always a user of her dark and powerful gifts; powers that were nothing like her sisters but still, powerful. She came to the illusion that if she didn't find a way to be equal or greater than her sister that she would be wiped out. Because of this, Delilah wanted to figure out a way to amplfy her powers. She dwelled in dark sorcery and black spells an didn't find anything. Fearful, she began to lash out at everyone and everything; Zion trying to calm her but failing. One night during a full moon, Delilah had a angered moment and attacked Zion. Zion didn't fight back but he held his ground. Delilah mainly used her dark gifts against him before something completely different happened. The darkness that wrapped around him glowed a dark purple before a force exploded her back. Her vision was fuzzy at first, but when she was able to focus her sight, she was in Awe. Zion was floating there, with darkness wrapped around him like an aura and a coldness to him. Shining down on him was the moonlight which dimmed down after a few seconds. When the light disappeared, Zion's body fell down as the aura disappeared. When Delilah got up and walked over to him, she could feel the same energy signature as if he had his sister's powers. The Next day, Zion demonstrated his newfound abilities and dark gifts. Delilah was excited and realized that she had similar powers to her sister after all. The downside affect to not using the powers, Zion said, was that he would age faster than usual. Because of this, and what she wanted, Delilah began to formulate her own plan. She decided that she would want to create her own children by giving those who need it; powers. Only able to do it by channeling the power of a full moon; Throughout her time alone, she chose seven of them, by which the humans have called them Heretics. To the world, they were beginning to be called The Black Heretic Coven. Jace and Belle Ruthven - '''Jace and Belle Ruthven is a set of Fraternal twins who were casted out of their village for stealing and other tresons they committed since their parents both died from a plague. Delilah found them about to die and gifted them their powers at the same time. * '''Darkforce constructs * Enhanced Agility Jocasta Leto - '''Jocasta was a slave worker to a rich family in a nearby village and only wanted to break free from the greed and abuse that they brought upon her. When Delilah found her, she granted her the power to do so, and they were killed the same night. * '''Lifeforce Absorption * Hollow and indestructable bone structure; making her very lightweight. '''Corin Beau Pre - '''Corin was the son of a general of a very powerful WIP